A refrigerator is an appliance used for storing food or other times at low temperature, e.g., in a frozen state or refrigerated state. Typically the storage space in the refrigerator is divided into a refrigeration compartment and a freezer compartment.
Some refrigerators are equipped with a water purifier and an ice maker. Typically, the ice maker may be installed in any one of a freezer compartment, a refrigeration compartment and a door.
In some refrigerators, a dispenser can dispense both water and ice. The dispenser can be installed on the outer side of a refrigerator door.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventionally, a dispenser body 12 is disposed in a recess on a door. An ice discharge port 14, an ice guide 16, a water discharge port 18, a water discharge lever 11, an ice discharge lever 13 and the like may be located in the recess (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,460).
For example, the ice discharge port 14 is formed at one side of the dispenser body 12 (e.g., at the inner side of the recess). The ice guide 16 is coupled to the end of the ice discharge port 14. The water discharge port 18 is formed at another side of the dispenser body 12 (e.g., at the outer side of the recess). The ice discharge port 14 and the water discharge port 18 are fixedly disposed on the recess side of the dispenser.
The water discharge lever 11 for discharging water from the water discharge port 18 is mounted at the outer side of the ice guide 16. The ice discharge port 14, the ice guide 16 and the ice discharge lever 13 for discharging ice pieces are disposed at a side of an inner wall surface of the recess.
However, as the water discharge port is fixed on the dispenser, a user may find it difficult to fit a container into the recess to receive water or ice if the container does not fit in the recess.